Blake and Banks: The Pearl of Posiedon (2013 film)
2 best friends re-unite and are recruited by Cincinatti Mine Quarters in a mission to save the world by traveling to Germany, China, Russia, Mexico and India. Premieres April 26, 2013 Characters *Justin Blake (Ben Stiller) - a news editor *Lt. Burgess Banks (Chris Rock) - a police cop *Agent Vincent Welles (Clark Gregg) - the one who recruited Blake and Banks *Otis Preston (Alfred Molina) - the head of Cincinatti Mine Qaurters *Anastasia Jett (Christine Taylor) - Justin's love interest *Whinston Cox (Jonah Hill) - a bodyguard at a mansion *Ali Kai (Ken Jeong) *Jordon Boston (John Goodman) *Dimitri Kragloff (John Rys-Davies) *Captain Kirk Banks (Willie C. Carpenter) - Burgess's police boss, and Father! *Antonia Van Pierce (Marion Cottilard) *Mr. Frederick Keiser (Tommy Lee Jones) - the main antagonist, He is a mad man who thinks he can control, the seas with Neptune's Trident! *Triton (Ian McKellen) Uncredited *Mr. Keiser's bodyguard (Vince Vaughn) - the one who threw Blake out the window, but then was ambushed by him *Mr. Keiser's other bodyguard (Tyrese Gibson) - the one who threw Banks out the window, but then was ambushed by him *Pierce Kirkland (Jon Bernthal) - arms dealer Plot April 26, 5:00 P.M., Chicago, Illinois In the Museum of Chicago, a priceless Pearl called "The Pearl of Posiedon", and then that night a mysterious figure (Tommy Lee Jones) pounced the security guards, and stollen the Pearl, this put Cincinatti Mine Quarters in a desparate Measures resort! April 26, 1:00 A.M., Detroit, Michigan Lt. Burgess Banks (Chris Rock) is undercover as a hooligan, by holding off an arms dealer (Jon Bernthal), paying for drugs. And are confronted by the police, and are chased by them by the car, and started wrecking most of Detroit. Banks was about to be shot, only to recognized by his police comrades. April 26, 1:07 A.M., New York, New Jersey Justin Blake (Ben Stiller) has quit has job as a news editor, deciding to move to Detroit to hang around with Burgess. He announces his quitting to everyone, and is given a toast. And gives a handshake of goodbye to his boss (Jeffrey Tambor). April 26, 1:10 A.M., Detroit Police Department Burgess arrives and is suddenly given the wrath of his father, Kirk. He tells him that he is very disappointed in him for screwing up his undercover mission, he was supposed to keep cover for Swat in time, but instead made a mistake. He tells him not to make no more mistakes, saying that he's a great cop, that he has full potential, but he just has to learn his mistakes, and wants him to start acting like a man, to learn how to be a better cop, and wants no more screw-ups, which Burgess promises to do. April 26, 8:31 P.M., Detroit, Michigan Burgess finds Justin in his apartment, and they hug in glory. They decided to get a drink. April 26, 8:40 P.M., Costa Mesa, Detroit They both hang around drinking cokes, and playing cornhole, they talk about how they're jobs have been, talking about how long they've been since they graduate from college at age 22. They decide to get one more diet coke before leaving. April 26, 8:55 P.M., Detroit, Michigan Justin and Burgess made it quick, laughing after they're fun, they arrive in they're apartment. Suddenly, a knock on the door came, Justin opens it and sees Vincent Welles (Clark Gregg), and has given them a recruitment. April 26, 9:21 P.M., Detroit Police Department Burgess's Father was found shot in the Head in his Office, and Burgess finds a note telling him that he always loved him, and realizing that Keiser planned the whole thing, then blows up the building, along with Ali Kai's old Janitor's office. Ali Kai (Ken Jeong) states "Now, I'm gonna lose my Job"! April 27, 8:32 A.M., Ohio, Cincinnati they head Towards the Headquarters! and Otis Preston the Head of the Organization reveals the identity of the Killer of Burgess's Father, and the theif of the Pearl of Posiden, non other than Keiser! April 27, 10:00 A.M., Germany, Berlin Justin and Burgess try to get in the mansion, but are confronted by 2 bodyguards (Vince Vaughn and Tyrese Gibson), saying that they're names aren't on the list, and thrown out by them. So they decided to sneak in, but ambushing them and stripping their clothes to disguise. They are told by Mr. Frederick Keiser to watch the Pearl of Posiedon. So, they get it, only to find that it was a fake, and Mr. Keiser was heading to China. April 27, 3:21 A.M., China, Beijing Ali Kai takes Blake and Banks to Beijing to find the Pearl, only to find the Same Dealer, only he tells them his whole, plan of finding Atlantis and Neptunes Trident, and they meet Antonia (Marion Cottilard)! but then Keiser sent one of his agents Dimitri Kragloff to kidnap and steal the knowledge of where the Pearl must go! April 27, 6:45 A.M., Russia, Alaska Kragloff informs Keiser about the location of Atlantis through Antonia's mind, and they find out that she is part Atlantian, she also tells that only one right person can control Neptune's Trident! and be proclaimed King of the Sea!, when Burgess came, in and Blake sneaks to rescue Antonia, only that Antonia is captured by Keiser himself, and shots Burgess in the leg, and Kragloff is killed for his imcompetence! April 27, 6:50 A.M., Ohio, Cincinnati Justin and Burgess return to Vincent and Otis, looking disappointed, that they failed the mission, and they both stated that they have no choice but to expel them. They both sadly pack their bags and left the HQ. April 27, 8:18 A.M., Mexico, Atlantis Keiser finds out that Atlantis is in the Gulf of Mexico, and uses the Pearl to open the gateway, guarded by the Kraken, and goes into Atlantis and steals the Trident, and threatens Antonia, and uses the Trident on the Gate! April 27, 8:20 A.M., Ohio Cincinnati Justin and Burgess sadly look down as they sat on the bench, and they both talk about how they first started out, they were fending off bullies in Elementry School. They soon meet Anastasia (Christine Taylor), who was working undercover at the places Justin and Burgess were at. So they gone back to Vincent and Otis, telling them that they want back in the game. April 27, 9:45 A.M., India, Thailand Soon, Justin, Burgess and Anastasia infiltrate as party guests. To search for Keiser and they realize that he had put held in Antonia chained up to a statue, with a light to kill her. They devise a plan, Burgess goes after Keiser, while Justin and Anastasia find a way to shut off the machine to save Antonia, only to nearly hit by booby traps, smashing walls. Keiser uses the Trident on Burgess, then when Blake helps by using the Pearl of Posiedon to power down the Trident, and calls Triton to reclaim his Trident from Keiser, Keiser tries to escape, but ends up in the mouth of the Kraken, which Burgess was horrified seeing his demise! Triton awards Blake and Banks for their efforts and leaves to return to Atlantis! April 27, 11:00 P.M., Ohio, Cincinnati Celebrating the victory of saving Antonia and stopping Keiser's plan, Justin and Anastasia kiss in glory. And they both are congratulated by both Otis and Vincent. Soon, Justin, Burgess and Anastasia go out on a car as the movie ends. which marked the Sequel: Blake and Banks: Crown of Anubis! Category:Movies Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Action Category:Comedy